Lost Past, Found a HPBtVS Xover
by ShayleeAlf
Summary: This is a HP BtVS X-over. When Buffy overhears an agument between her parents, the life she lives and her mothers past are put into question, what is her mother hiding and why is she so quick to leave her father and move to England...wait your a witch?
1. Chapter 1

LOST PAST, FOUND

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter (pouts and crosses finger that I might someday). absolutly no prophet made from this story, written purely for my own and others enjoyment.

Authors Notes: -this is my first chapter fic and only the second piece of work I've ever written so I apologize for any (a lot, I'm not a good speller thank god for spell check!) spelling mistakes or grammar errors, if anyone is interested in giving me tips or even criticism I'd welcome it. I've been reading Fanfiction for about two and a half years now and keep coming up with ideas, I can just never seem to get them out properly, so I decided to just try anyway, and now I'm rambling, anyway, please review if you have any comments I'd love to hear them.

- this story is a crossover of the Harry Potter and Buffy fandoms. Two things I'm very passionate about 'grins'. Okay, so this starts off before Buffy moves to Sunnydale, so unfortunately there wont be any of the scoobies in it, and I haven't yet decided if ill add them later on, I guess we'll have to wait and see what my muse comes up with, lol. Its just after the Goblet Of Fire, the fourth book/movie whatever your familiar with. And is set before Order of the Phoenix. I'm gonna go a bit AU from there, and hope I don't ruin anything good. This first chapter is quite short, I apologize I'm still getting the hang of this, Okay here it is, hope you enjoy. 

Chapter One

Over the last three months Buffy had gotten used to her life being anything but normal. Because for the last ninety days she hadn't been a normal fifteen year old girl. She'd lost all of her "popular" friends when she'd had to start spending her nights killing the undead instead of doing "normal" teenage things like shopping, gossiping and partying. She was behind on all of her studies for school and her parents had started to notice her strange behavior. She didn't want to lie to them, but she knew her parents. They were very closed minded especially her father, he was very conventional. He didn't like things out of the ordinary And she knew for a fact that if she told them that she was ' The Chosen One' that she was 'the Slayer' well they would not take that very well at all. No, if she were bto tell her father the truth than he would most defiantly put her in a mental institution or put bars on her bedroom window or something drastic along those lines. She knew that she was trying to take on to much at once but what else could she do? She had to make sure she got her homework done, make it to slayer training with Merick, nightly patrols, try to do a few things with her so called 'friends' as well as have time to spend time at home with her parents so they didn't think she was out causing trouble. Life officially sucked!

Buffy silently crept up to her bedroom window from the outside and slid it open. Climbing into her room after a hard night patrolling with her Watcher, Merick all she felt like doing was dropping not so gracefully onto her bed and sleeping for a week. But unfortunately her parents (meaning her father, Grrr) were coming down hard on her after she missed a class last week, due to a nest of demons that snacked on homeless people, and of course being The Slayer, it was her 'duty" to get rid of them. Which of course meant she had to deal with her parents wrath.

So it was with the idea of doing some of her homework that she stepped out into the hall to retrieve her school bag from downstairs in the lounge room, when she herd her parents arguing. This was not unusual lately, her parents had been fighting a lot more than usual but when she heard her name mentioned she decided she wanted to know what was going on. So she sat on the stairs to eavesdrop and listened to her parents who must have been in the kitchen.

"Hank, she's just going through a rebelious stage, im sure it will pass" Joyce Summers said gently as she could to her obvously irate husband.

"How do you know that? for all we know she could be out there doing god only knows what, with god only knows who! i mean its not like she takes after me at all is it? probably inherited that bloody abnormal-ness from you!!" Hank Summers practically spat at his wife. "I cannot believe you just threw that in my face! how dare you! You knew who i was when you married me. You always knew there was a very good chance of Buffy being a little more like me than you in that aspect. For gods sake Hank, get over it!!" Joyce practically screamed back, now seething with anger.

At hearing that Buffy moved a bit closer to the room they were in. What on earth did her dad mean by abnormal? she wasnt any different than him...that he knew of, and as far as she could tell her mother was perfectly normal, almost to perfect sometimes. but besides that, what a strange thing to sccuse her of. she stopped her internal musing when she realised her parents were still talking, so she stopped to listen again.

AN; Okay that's it so far. I know its not all that interesting yet but I don't want to put to much at once. Ill try to update as often as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Downstairs in the Summers's kitchen the argument between her parents continued.

" Hank, we've known Buffy was special ever since we got the letter when she was eleven. We didn't send her because I wanted her to have a normal childhood, and you were happy with that because you despise everything that letter represented, and you're my husband and I wanted to respect your wishes. But I'm not the foolish, scared little girl you married anymore, and we both know that your not really Buffy father. she's special, and I cant just not let it be a part of her life, she needs to know the truth, and if you cant except that well then its not really your problem." Joyce said, in a slightly regretful, yet firm voice.

"What? You want her to know about…it? Its not normal Joyce!! Its freakish! It needs to be contained! With her here it can be controlled!!" Hank seemed hell bent on making sure whatever 'it' was, that he be the one in charge of it.

"She deserves to know where she comes from, where I come from!! It's a part of her, and she will always feel incomplete without it!" Joyce, ever the stubborn woman, was just as adamant as her husband. "I'm not going to stand for that kind of nonsense in my house Joyce! You know perfectly well my feelings on the subject!!" Hank all but shouted, making even Buffy flinch who was a room away. She'd never herd her parents so violent towards each other, she'd always known that Hank wasn't her real dad, but he'd always cared for her and that was all she could really ask from him. But apparently her parents held some resentment towards each other. It was her mothers next words though, that shocked into stunned silence.

" Well then, I guess my daughter and I wont be in your house anymore. We'll leave." Joyce stated coolly. In a tone of voice that held no room for augments.

"Well id rather you leave than have any of that…freakish-ness anywhere near me." Hank said to his soon to be ex-wife. He didn't sound all that regretful. " I'll be in contact with my lawyers, ill send you the papers you have to sign, and…tell Buffy I said goodbye. I'm leaving ill come back when you've left, ill be at Melody's." and with that final statement, he left. Leaving behind a confused non-daughter and a still fuming wife.

Buffy sat on the stairs in a state of shock…her parents just decided to get divorced…just like that! Oh my GOD!! What on earth happened? Nothing they were saying made a whole lot of sense to her, she didn't have long to ponder any of this because her mother had just rounded the corner and stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. Mother and daughter stared at each other for about thirty seconds with Buffy breaking the silence with a sob. Her mother rushed to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Its ok sweety, we'll be alright, shh I know your confused but ill explain everything when you've calmed down ok? That's a girl, deep breaths, that's it." Joyce kept saying soothing things until her daughter had calmed down and her sobs had turned to hiccups. Joyce felt horrible that Buffy had to hear the argument between the parental figures in her life. It wasn't something that a child was supposed to hear. She had always been honest to Buffy about the fact that Hank wasn't her real father, she'd always said that he still cared for her and raised her. But there were always things she kept hidden. Buffy didn't know the identity of her real father, Joyce hadn't seen him since before Buffy was born. She'd left that part of her life behind. She realised now that they would have to go back to where it all began. Back home. But to do that she had some explaining to do, and she couldn't do that here on the stairs, so they went and sat in Buffy's room getting comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: wow! I cant believe people actually kinda liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Well this chapter I think is a bit longer, but still not real long (sorry) and I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

"Buffy, you know that I love you very much. But there is a lot about my life, about my…past that I've never told you. I guess I thought it would be for the best, or maybe I was scared, I'm not to sure anymore. I guess I'll just start at the beginning…" Joyce finally decided on a way to begin her story.

"I was born into a wealthy family in England, they belonged to old money. When I was eleven I was accepted into the private boarding school that my family had been going to for generations. My twin brother was also excepted into the school and my younger brother was to be attending two years after. To say that my parents were arrogant would be an understatement. Because of they're wealth, and certainly because of they're ancestry and social status, they believed that they were above most others. They of course expected my brothers and I to act appropriately. My family weren't exactly what you could call normal, in fact they were as far from normal as anything you've ever known. The school that I went to was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I come from a family of wizards" Joyce told her daughter all about the wizarding world, from muggles to purebloods and everything in between. She told her about the hidden world, the currency, and didn't leave much out.

(AN - I'm hoping all you readers know pretty much everything about the HP world, coz I'm not gonna write the whole convocation that Joyce and Buffy had, kay.)

"So…you're a witch? And you come from a family of witches and wizards…okay, I think I can handle this, so what was with this school you went to?" Buffy decided to just accept things. It wasn't like she could change who her mother was…is. And she wouldn't want to, her mother was great the way she was. Probably better now that she might even except her slayer-ness.

" The school is called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and it was an amazing school to go to. It was the best time of my life. I had amazing friends, I was in the best school house and was on the winning sport team. And I had the best boyfriend. He might not have been the most popular, or the 'cutest' guy in school but I loved him more than anything. It was your real father. He was a wonderful man." Joyce mentioned all this with a fondness Buffy had never herd her mother use for Hank. It was all very intriguing for her. Her mother then went on to tell her all about Hogwarts. She told her about the houses, Gryffindor (her mother and fathers house), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and last but not least Slytherin. The house her mother whole family except her and her twin brother had been in. The house most dark witches and wizards were sorted into. She told her about quiddich and the castle with its many corridors, moving staircases and hidden passageways. It seemed she mentioned everything except the names of her friends and family…Buffy didn't even think she knew her mothers maiden name.

" Are you handling all this okay sweetheart? I know its a lot to take in, I'm sure you didn't even have any idea magic existed let alone…" Joyce never got to finish her sentence because Buffy interrupted her. "Mom…I admit it was a shock that _you _are magical but I wasn't surprised it existed…see I knew that it did, I mean I didn't know about the whole hidden world but I knew things of supernatural nature exist. Mom, do you know what the Vampire Slayer is?" Buffy said everything all very fast, almost afraid to say anything.

"The Vampire Slayer? Yes. I studied them in seventh year for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. How do you know about them…wait…your not…are you?" Joyce asked. Not quite sure if she was exited to have something she studied in front of her or distraught that the thing she once studied was her daughter.

Buffy looked down before she looked her mother in the eye and said in a very clear voice "Yes mom. I'm The Vampire Slayer, the chosen one, the one girl in all the world blah blah blah. I'm sure you know the story if you studied it right?" Buffy giggled a little nervously waiting for her mother to process everything. Joyce for her part thought she was dealing very well for a mother who had just found out that her child was most likely to die before she turned twenty. 'Well' Joyce thought 'not if I can help it. And if I have any say in the matter she'll have magical training to help her to!' Joyce was a very stubborn woman. Once she'd made her mind up there was no way to change it.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Buffy looked at her mother worriedly. "Yes honey I'm quite alright. And I'm fine with your being the slayer. If you were called than that means its your destiny. and I couldn't think of a better person for the job." Joyce smiled fondly at her only child. "thanks mom" Buffy hugged her mother hard, forgetting about her strength. "Buffy…oxygen…gotta breath honey" Joyce said. "oops sorry!" Buffy let go sheepishly. "okay. Well I think you should start packing your clothes, and anything else personal that you don't want to be packed with the not so important stuff okay? We're going to be going to England in a couple of days dear" Joyce said as she walked out of the room and into the hall, presumably to go do the same in her room.

AN: well that's Chp 3 done. Please don't forget to review. Cheers, Shaylee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

AN: wow, I cant believe how many people reviewed, I'm so exited. Id just like to say thank you to all of you who read this fic and reviewed. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

-Princesakarlita411

-Blood Roses18

-Buffy92

-And any anonymous reviewers as well.

Chapter 4

Upstairs in Hank and Joyce's soon to be Ex-bedroom, Joyce was pulling out a large trunk from the very back of the closet. Opening it up after all these years brang back a rush of memories. And suddenly she felt like she was in the past, back at school with the gang.

PAST RECAPFLASHBACK

"YOU PRAT!!" a ferocious green eyed, red headed beauty almost screeched at a scruffy black haired boy with glasses. The boy had a playful smirk on his face and clearly seemed to be enjoying being the center of her attention, whether it be scolding or not.

"Oh come on Lilly, give Prongs a break. Its not like he meant to loose your charms book, and hey, it was kinda your fault too, I mean you did leave it in our room" A boy with sleek black hair said, his blue eyes glinting with humor. He was sitting next to a boy with short dark dirty blonde, almost light brown hair. He was reading a rather thick book that was labeled 'The Defense of Dark Arts in History'. He appeared to be trying not laugh at his friends antics, by keeping his hazel almost amber eyes on his book. Laying next to him with their head on his legs was another girl. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. She had dark chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back in waves. Her bright blue eyes were alight with glee as she watched the goings on of her companions, she seemed content to just sit and listen to what everyone was going on around her. And if Joyce remembered correctly she was content. Very content to just sit there against her boyfriend and listen to the antics of their friends. Oh how she missed them. The gang. Her family. The marauders….

**James Potter: **the ring leader, the quiddich star, the jock, The love sick fool. The stag; Prongs.

**Sirius Black: **the prankster, the joker, the ladies man. The playful one, Her brother. The big black lovable mut of a dog; Padfoot.

**Remus Lupin: **the Prefect, the brains behind the brawn, the studious one, her love. The wolf; Mooney.

**Peter Pettigrew: **the tag along, the creepy guy, the invisible, thick headed nobody. The slimy rat; Wormtail.

**Lilly Evens: **the bookworm, the generous & kind one, the beautiful yet ferocious good girl, her best friend.

And the final member of their group of misfits…herself;

**Joyce Black: **the bubbly one, the quiddich playing gossip girl, the werewolf's girlfriend.

The girl she used to be.

How she missed her old life. Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about them, her friends, her family, her love. She remembered when everything had started to fall apart around her. After they graduated James and Sirius went to train to be aurors with the ministry, moving to London to be closer to work. They moved into a three bedroom flat and Remus moved in with them when they offered they're spare room. Lilly and herself moved into a smaller flat not to far away from the guys, not wanting to be far away from they're respective boyfriends and friend. They all stayed as close as ever despite all the new and different things going on in their lives. Lilly was training to be a healer with St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. Remus, whose best subject in school had been Defense Against the Dark Arts, wanted to be a teacher one day. So while studying for his Professors degree, he managed to get a job at a beautiful little wizarding book store hidden in muggle London. The owner of the store had liked Remus immediately, and didn't have a problem with his 'disease'. Peter had tended to drift in and out of their lives and nobody was really sure what he was doing with himself. Not that he had many options with the N.E.W.T. grades he'd gotten, 'bad' was an understatement. Joyce, had decided to do something she was interested in. She had always been fascinated with muggles, and coming from a prejudice pureblood family that were extremely anti-muggle had her curious about them. When she became friends with Lilly when she started Hogwarts only fueled her curiosity. Lilly was a muggle-born and always embraced both the worlds she came from. When the chance to study muggles came up in third year Joyce jumped at the chance. And was top of her muggle studies class until she graduated. So with these grades, she was the first in line to get an internship at the ministry, she had applied with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and was accepted and enjoyed her job immensely. But as always when everything seems to be going well, something usually happens to counteract it.

With the rising threat of 'Lord Voldemort' everyone was on edge. Dumbledore (who was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared) was recruiting wizards and witches to help fight the darkness. When Dumbledore approached his six former students about joining none of them hesitated. They knew the organization 'The Order of the Phoenix' was an important played an important part in helping against the Dark Lord. But they still had to go about they're everyday lives, and the wizarding world was on high alert. James and Sirius were very busy even only they were just training, because the aurors were always on call even the junior ones causing slight panic.

Not long after they joined the Order, James and Lilly got married. It was just a small ceremony, their parents hadn't been in attendance. Lilly's parents being muggles never ventured into the magical world, it was safer that way. And James's parents who had been very influential in the wizarding world and on the light side, had been killed by Death Eaters not long before he graduated, making him the sole heir to the Potter line. Joyce was Lilly's maid of honor and Remus and Sirius were best men at James's side. With their new marital status they wanted a little more privacy than either of the flats gave them, so James purchased a gorgeous little cottage not far out of London so they weren't that far from they're friends. With Lilly moving out Joyce couldn't afford to keep renting their apartment, and decided to take the spare room in Sirius and Remus's flat. Although even though she had her own room, she not to spend a lot of time in it, preferring to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible.

Life continued on with relative ease much in the same way for about a six months, until Lilly announced that she and James were expecting their first child. They were both very happy with the news, despite their young age of nineteen, and everyone was thrilled as well. They both wanted a family and were now well on their way. But not everything was going so smoothly. Voldemort was gathering followers and the Ministry was on high alert. He was getting more and more powerful by the month, gaining more than just witches and wizards to his side. He was in league with many dark creatures, he had vampires, assorted demons, dementors, giants and even a few werewolf packs. The list continued to go on. Remus realised that being an Order member and a werewolf meant he would be sought after by Voldemort, and decided that Joyce was in to much danger being so close to him and he told her he'd rather know she was safe away from him than put her in anymore danger. And although it was painful, this sacrifice just made her love him more. And she know he was right, for it wasn't just her life on the line anymore. She had found out she was one month pregnant a few days ago and hadn't had the chance to tell him before he came to his decision about their safety. They decided that she should do a little traveling, as she had wanted to go on assignment for work to muggle America. It was a semi-permanent position and she had her department transfer her. She still wrote to everyone regularly and visiting Lilly, as often as she could. Lilly was now a little over five months along and was simply glowing, she'd taken leave from St Mungo's to take it easy, at James's request of course. She still herd from Remus every now and then, but they were finding it difficult dealing with being apart. She hadn't told Remus about her pregnancy and knew if he ever found out she kept it from him he'd be mad, but it was for the best. She realised that if Voldemorts followers were to find out that Remus Lupin had a child they could use that a leverage to sway him to their side, or to just kill him. Joyce wasn't about to risk the man she loved of their child. So it was when she was about three months along that she devised a plan. She had to keep her child in a secure environment away from the war, and having being disowned along with Sirius, she didn't have a great deal of money to support herself let alone a baby. She had met a muggle man about a week ago and he'd asked her out for coffee, she began seeing him. After about five weeks she told him about her pregnancy and made up a crack story about being disowned for getting pregnant and having a child out of wedlock. Hank, being the righteous man he was offered to marry her and give her and her child a secure environment. She knew that when she married Hank and informed Sirius and Lilly about it that they would tell Remus. And it pained her to have to hurt him like that, but it had to be done. He needed to think she had moved on…for now at least. Her secret was safe form Voldemort, and so was Remus. When Lilly gave birth to her son, Joyce went and visited her in the hospital, and was shocked when they asked her to be a godparent along with Sirius and Remus. Little Harry James Potter was adorable, and everyone fell in love with the raven haired child immediately. He had James's dark unruly locks and his features. But he had Lilly vivid emerald green almond shaped eyes.

Four months after Harry was born, Joyce gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Elizabeth Anne Lupin Black-Summer's. she had dark blonde hair almost light brown, she had hazel eyes that were almost amber and her mothers features. She was gorgeous and Joyce fell in love instantly. Sirius and Lilly both came to see them when she was born and both fell under the little girls spell as well. Sirius decided that Elizabeth was to stuffy of a name and called her Buffy. It was a nick name that stuck. Lilly brought Harry with her, he was four months old at the time and was growing well. But all to soon they had to go home to England and back to the war, leaving Joyce safe and sound, and miserably alone. Sirius never said anything to Remus about his daughter and for that Joyce was grateful. It would hurt him terribly and she didn't want him in anymore pain. When Harry was one, Lilly and James were told to go into hiding be professor Dumbledore, because Voldemort was after them personally. Joyce was told they would be in a safe location but wasn't told where. She was scared for her friends, and when she found out that there was an insider slipping information to the Dark Lord her worries grew. But being married to a magic hating muggle and living in America there wasn't a whole lot she could do to help, and she had little Buffy to think of as well. But she knew her friends could take care of themselves. So she convinced herself that everything would be fine and went about her normal magic free life. She had left her job at the Ministry when Buffy was born to be a stay at home mom. It was a shock to her when her mother, who had previously disowned her came to visit her. Dorinia Black, she looked every bit the prejudice pureblood witch she was. She showed up on her doorstep when Hank was out in brad daylight wearing robes, not caring in the slightest if the muggle neighbors saw. Her mother had come to inform her of her fathers and youngest brothers deaths. Her father, Mercilus Black was a death eater and had been killed by and auror in an attack on a wizarding home in Brittan. Her brother Regulas, had been killed by non other than Lord Voldemort himself, and her mother still insisted he died honorably. Her mother then went on to inform her that Sirius and herself were disgraces to the black name, and that her mother regretted letting them stay alive. She said that Regulas was the rightful heir to the black name, but since he was dead than the inheritance would have to go to them, and she mentioned something about cursing it as well, but Joyce new better. Her mother had cracked long ago. And was now lashing out at anyone and anything she could, and since Sirius ignored her she'd come to see her. When her mother left Joyce sighed. Her mother wouldn't last much longer by herself, and she and Sirius were all that was left. She pushed depressing thoughts aside and focused on her daughter instead, hoping that everything turned out okay.

But nothing ever goes as we want it to. That Halloween everything changed. Joyce was sent a copy of the Daily Prophet, by who she still didn't know (although she had her suspicions). The cover almost made her feint. The large title read: HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED BY BOY WHO LIVES!! And underneath was a picture of Harry. Next to that another title: Potters Killed By You Know Who! One Year Old Son Survives Killing Curse & Defeats Dark Lord!! And there was a picture of the potters house in ruins, with the dark mark soaring overhead, and two smaller pictures, one of Lilly, and one of James. And the last article, the title read: SIRIUS BLACK IMPRISONED!! Mass Murderer and Supporter Of You Know Who!!

That's when everything came crashing down around her. She got in contact with Dumbledore, who informed her of the grizzly details of her friends murders and her brothers imprisonment and her godsons fate. She could almost feel the loss of James and Lilly, they had been her best friends, her family for eight years. She wasn't ready to let them go yet. But she knew they wouldn't want her moping about grieving for them, so she got stuck into other things. She tried with all her might to get custody of Harry, but her brothers reputation was against her. The Ministry wasn't about to let the sister of 'notorious mass murderer Sirius Black' raise the saviour of the wizarding world. She knew in her heart that Sirius didn't do what they were accusing him of. He had adored James and Lilly, they had been his whole world. There was no way he had anything to do with their deaths. But when they informed her of the eye witness accounts of him killing a street full of muggles and Peter Pettigrew she knew that she didn't stand a chance making a case against them. And she had no proof of his innocence. She had no coice but to accept it. It was with a heavy heart that she once again left the wizarding world. Only this time, there was no looking back…for about fifteen years anyways.

END FLASH BACK END RECAP

Joyce sighed, her mind coming back from the past. She realised that she had made some mistakes, and she had a lot of apologizing and explaining to do. Mainly to Harry, Remus and Buffy, and she would. She would finnishe explaining her life to her daughter and then they would figure out they're next move. The wizarding world better be ready for them, they were going home.

AN: man my fingers are cramping, lol. Well you guys wanted a bigger chapter and I've given you a pretty good one I think. This chapter has so far been the hardest to write. I hope this answered some of your questions, and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Cheers, Shaylee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

AN: hi everyone! I cant believe how many people enjoyed the story. Its exiting! Okay. This chapter was another difficult one to write so I hope its ok. It does contain a few OOTP (book five) spoilers, so if you haven't read it…or at least seen the movie…it will be a little confusing, but it will not be exactly be like the original story. I'm taking it in a different direction. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and even those who didn't. Alright here it is.

Chapter 5

Buffy sat on her bed, thinking over everything her mother had told her. Somehow it wasn't that hard to believe, part of her new it was true. She had always new that something was missing besides her real father. She had always been out of place at school, even before she'd become the slayer. Now she knew why. She was never meant for the muggle world, for math or English. She was meant for the wizarding world. She was meant to learn magic and how to fly on a broomstick. She was meant to slay the forces of darkness. And now she would finally be able to live in a world where she would belong, and she could be the slayer freely, she didn't have to hide it form her mother anymore. She might even get to meet her father. with these thoughts in mind, Buffy began to pack like her mother told her to.

Joyce decided that if she was going to rejoin the wizarding world than she would need to be up to date on the latest. She would also need to find out where certain people were and how some where doing. So she needed to contact the one person who always knew pretty much everything…Albus Dumbledore.

'_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_This is Joyce Summers previously Joyce Black. _

_I'm sure your still as busy as you always were , running a school cant be any easier now than it was seventeen years ago I'm sure. I realize that you have responsibilities but it is very important that I speak with you as there isn't anyone I'm still in contact with in the wizarding world and I know you are trustworthy. I have been out of contact with the wizarding world for many years now and am not sure who to trust. I have recently separated form my muggle husband, and my daughter and I feel would benefit more from the magical world. It is our rightful place after all. There is also some confidential information that I feel you must know regarding my daughter. I know you were disappointed with my departure years ago, and I'm sorry if I let people down with the war, but I had my reasons and I hope you understand. I would very much appreciate a visit from you so we could talk. I'm sure you already know where I am (you always did know everything) so I wont bother with my address. Thank you for you time. _

_Yours faithfully _

_Previously Joyce Black Summers_

Once Joyce had finished her letter to her once headmaster, she summoned and owl with her previously discovered wand. She tied the letter to the tawny owls leg and sent it out the window. She sighed as she headed down the hall, she had forgotten how safe she felt with her wand in her hand, it was like part of her had been missing for all these years. And she supposed it had. Walking into Buffy's room she found her daughter emptying her closet. Deciding to help her daughter and show her abit of magic she called her daughter to the doorway. And then with a few swishes of her wand Buffy's whole room was packed up neatly in bags and trunks she had conjured. Then she turned to her wide eyed daughter. "wow" was all Buffy seemed to be able to say. Joyce moved back to her room and repeated her wand movements, and as she walked down the stairs the bags all floated along merrily behind her, leaving a dumbfounded Buffy trailing behind. When they arrived in the kitchen every possession of theirs was packed neatly in bags. Joyce then turned to her daughter who was doing a good impersonation of a fish. "lets have some tea dear, and close your mouth or you'll catch flies" chuckling Joyce sat down at the table and casually flicked her wrist on her wand wielding had. A teapot, cups, sugar and milk all floated onto the table waiting to be used. Joyce poured them each tea when Buffy was sitting and they then sat in silence which Buffy broke. "so that was magic huh? Neat" Joyce chuckled at her daughter. "yes, id forgotten how much id missed it" she sighed again. "well it seems very efficient, I mean it saved us like two days work" Buffy remarked. "So what else can you do with magic?" Buffy was interested to find out what else magic could do. It seemed so much fun to her. "well, anything, witches and wizards use magic everyday for even the smallest everyday things. In fact. The majority of the magical world don't have machinery or electricity, so magic is used to do things that we wouldn't dream of. Well you wouldn't anyway, I grew up like that." Joyce answered her daughter and handed her some tea. "nifty" Buffy replied. " I cant wait to try it, but you said I was underage right? Drats" Buffy mock pouted at her mother. Joyce just laughed at her only child. Her expression suddenly became serious though, as she looked at Buffy. "sweetheart, before my friend arrives which should be soon if I know him, there are still a few things we need to discuss, about my past and my family." Joyce then went on to explain all about her time at Hogwarts, telling her about her family, her friends, her love…Buffy father. she told her of the rising war, their lives after school, and finally Lilly and James deaths. " I was heartbroken, my best friends were dead, my brother in prison and my godson condemned to a life with his rotten muggle relatives. I couldn't go to Remus, I was afraid of what his reaction to you would be, and I knew he was hurt from finding out I'd married Hank. Remus…your father, he's a wonderful man. I've never met such a kind hearted person in my life. It hurt me terribly when I realised it would be safer for you to leave. I hope you get to meet him one day, you very much like him, and you uncle" Joyce chuckled although there was a bitter tinge to her laugh. " I never stopped loving him…" she trailed off as there was then a very loud 'POP' behind them. The sound immediately had both women standing and turning to face their intruder, Joyce aiming her want and Buffy in a fighting stance.

"Whoa! Its Gandalf!!" Buffy quipped a little shaken with the appearing-out-of-thin-air act. "ah Joyce, how wonderful to see you again, and I assume this is your daughter?" the man asked. He had a long white beard, bright aqua robes, a purple pointy hat and half moon spectacles. His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. "professor Dumbledore! Terribly sorry, you just gave us a fright, we're not all that used to apparition you know. Yes, this is Buffy. " Joyce rambled rather nervously. "not a worry my dear and please call me Albus, I haven't been your professor a years now. And hello it's a pleasure to meet you Buffy. " he said kindly. Buffy nodded politely to the kind old man who radiated of kindness, she knew they could trust him. " well why don't we all sit in the living room?" Joyce lead them all to the next room, Buffy and herself taking the couch and Dumbledore across from them in an armchair. "so my dear Joyce, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing form you? Not that I mind a visit to another country, but you did mention that you had information for me" he said kindly yet firmly. Joyce sighed, knowing confession time was now. " well as I mentioned in my letter my muggle husband and I separated. Buffy and I decided that we would like to rejoin the wizarding world. Of course having been here and living as a muggle has me realizing that I probably have a lot to catch up on. I figured you were probably the best person to let me know if there was anything I should know before we re-enter out of the blue. I of course will have to find a souse of income, I doubt very much that my mother left me much in her will" Joyce said. "of course my dear, is there anything you would like to know?" Dumbledore asked in that all to knowing way. "yes there is actually…" Joyce paused not sure about broaching the subject. " I know about Sirius's escape that reached me even here, but I was wondering…do you know anything? I know in my heart he's innocent!! I know it! Is he safe? Is he happy? Have you herd from him at all?" Joyce seemed almost desperate now, wanting desperately to know the well being of her twin brother. "yes, I have herd from him, and seen him in fact. He is of course innocent, although still a wanted criminal. He has not been cleared of his charges unfortunately. He is healthy, relatively happy and of course he's happy." Joyce seemed to give a sigh of relief. Dumbledore continued "Joyce I must ask…have you herd the latest from the British Ministry at all or read the 'Daily Prophet' at all?" " Not in the last month, no…why?" Joyce had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "the wizarding world and the Ministry seem to be in a bit of a disagreement unfortunately. You know that after the last war that Cornelius Fudge was voted in a as minister of magic do you not?" at her nod he continued. " well he seems to be trying to get the public to believe that I'm trying to go against him and that put myself and young Harry in a bit of a sore spot." Joyce seemed to respond to that. "Harry…James and Lilly's Harry? Why would anything anyone has against you affect him?" Joyce seemed concerned about this. "yes well, I'm afraid Harry's life hasn't been the happiest." Dumbledore then explained all about Harry's life at the Dursly's and his first four years in the magical community.

Joyce looked horrified at the things her godson had been through so much. When he got to the third task of the tri-wizard tournament and Voldemorts resurrection Joyce had tears streaming down her face. "Harry has been with his relatives for the last two weeks since the summer began. I plan on having him brought to Headquarters where the Weasley's and Harry's other friend as well as Sirius are staying. He should be much more happy there. "so…your saying…Voldemorts back!! But…but…how? Why? Didn't the ruddy bastard cause enough trouble fourteen years ago!!" Joyce seemed to just be ranting her anger out. Dumbledore let her rant with a slight amused look on his face. Buffy, was looking quite shocked not used to her mother get quite so riled up. When Joyce had calmed down the conversation continued. "so where is Headquarters? It would have to be somewhere with safety wards…not Hogwarts I'm assuming…" Joyce trailed off looking thoughtful. "actually Joyce, your old family home 'Grimald Place'. Sirius offered it up, I think he just wanted the company. Not that I blame him after twelve years in Azkaban.

While the two adults continued to talk about things Buffy was listening with half her attention on them. She had been amazed when Dumbledore had told them all about Harry Potter's life. She sympathized with the guy, to be expected to do things someone your age couldn't possibly fathom. To not only feel, but be different than everyone else your own age…it was something she could very easily relate to. He had gone through far to much for his young age, and she thought she had it bad! She felt her heart go out to this boy, this person she had never really met. She wanted to help him, to comfort him, to let him know that he wasn't the only different one out there. She would, she promised herself. When she met him, she would make sure he knew that she understood. Deciding to turn her attention back to her companions she listened to their convocation.

"Joyce I must warn you…it could be very dangerous coming back. We are once again on the verge of a war. Now I know you can take care of yourself, you were once a member after all. But its not just you now, you have Buffy to care for, and she is a muggle from what I understand?" Dumbledore finished his warning with a slight questioning tone. When he said this Buffy scoffed loudly earning her a glare from her mother. "with all do respect Albus, I appreciate the concern. But Buffy is far from a mere muggle" Joyce stated with a tone of pride. "I'm sure you, Albus, are very familiar with the fraise I'm about to quote, as you of course are very well vested in the subject of Defense and magical creatures. 'into every generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, the Chosen One. She alone will have the strength and skill to hunt the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness…she is The Slayer' well Buffy is the current slayer, she was chosen about three months ago? Is that right honey?" Joyce looked to her daughter for confirmation about her calling. "yeah that's about the it. I was called when the last slayer, who resided somewhere in Asia I think, was killed in battle. She'd been the slayer for about six months I think they said, and she was the most successful in about ten years which is really depressing now that I think about it…" Buffy trailed off with a disturbed look on her face. "yes well, you'll live long past your forties if I have any say in the matter young lady!" Joyce al but growled. Making Buffy look slightly frightened but Dumbledore just smiled, that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. "well this certainly changes things. And could be a very good asset as well. Has she had any magical training at all, or is she a muggle like her father?" Dumbledore asked, obviously not yet aware that Hank wasn't Buffy's true father. "actually Albus, Buffy wasn't…isn't hanks daughter. She's Remus's…not that he has any idea mind you. Which is another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Joyce said and looked at Dumbledore and knew what he was going to mention next. " Mr. Lupin has a secret daughter with Joyce Black, whom he has no idea exists, and she is The Slayer…my, my that is something I was not expecting" Dumbledore stated as though it didn't happen very often, and Joyce supposed it didn't.

" have there been any differences in Buffy given that her father is a werewolf? Any transformations, habits, traits?" Dumbledore asked Joyce only to be interrupted by Buffy's screech of "WHAT!! I'm a werewolf?? I don't transform…do I? oh my god! Have I killed anybody? Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!!" Buffy seemed to be going into shock, Joyce knowing her daughters tantrums could go on for hours quickly took out her wand and cast a low level calming charm on her. It worked and Buffy was sitting on the couch with a confused but calm look on her face. Joyce pleased that the drama was prevented turned back to her former headmaster and pointedly ignored the amused glance he sent her way. She just glared and answered his earlier question. "Nothing major that I'm aware of. When she's angry or very emotionally stressed her eyes change to a more wolf like appearance, pupils dilating and irises changing to more of a golden colour, but that used to happen to Remus a lot even without the fool moon. She enjoys her meat, she isn't squeamish at all when it comes to sushi" Joyce chuckled at this. " she tends to like medium rare steaks, she always had stronger senses and strength but now that she's the slayer that's more than doubled. I don't think there has ever been one like her. A part-werewolf-part-witch slayer. She must be extremely powerful. And slayers powers increase with time, she's only been doing this for three moths. I can guarantee she can take care of herself." Joyce said the last part confidently. "yes I'm sure" Dumbledore replied. "but her strength aside, she is fifteen correct?" Joyce nodded "yes, for about a month now. She was accepted into one of the Californian magic academy's when she was eleven, but I decided not to send her…Hank didn't want her to go and I didn't want to press the matter…" Joyce trailed off. "yes, yes of course." Dumbledore said kindly. "well I think I can make a space at Hogwarts for a new fifth year. However she is terribly behind, and it is exam year for her age group. The new term doesn't start for another three months yet. I will expect her to study, and be tutored in each of the subjects she elects to take. And I will of course offer you both a place to stay, at headquarters. It is your home after all. And I would like for you both to join the Order. Buffy will not be the only one her age, believe me Arthur and Molly's youngest few as well as Harry and another of his year mates Miss. Granger will be joining. I will organize a meeting for tomorrow night, which will be about three in the morning your time. Then ill have you both portkey over how does that sound?" as he said this he stood up from the chair, with Joyce following him. "that sounds wonderful Albus, I cant tell you how grateful I am, both of us." She then hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. "well ill be going. I expect you remember the portkey spell? Ill see you tonight…well tomorrow morning for you." He bid them farewell and then another POP and he was gone. Leaving mother and daughter to make sure they were ready to leave in the morning.

AN: another one down! I'm exited coz in the next chapter we get to see what all the HP characters are up to. And we have some Sirius!! And he even gets to be fun!! Lol. Ok I'm tired, its like 2 in the morning and I'm getting exited over a fictional character, I need sleep.

Cheers, Shaylee


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. I'm terribly sorry that its taken me so long to update but with work and holidays I just haven't had the time to type. This chapter was very fun to write and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Ill try to update again soon but I work a lot so ill see how I go.

Chapter 6

Sirius was bored! Sure it was great being out of Azkaban but….he was still cooped up in this miserable house. Its not that he didn't like the Weasley's. he did. Its just that he wished Harry was with them, it wasn't fair that Harry had to go back to those bloody muggles. Dumbledore was very adamant that Sirius stay indoors and don't leave the house, which would've been fine if it wasn't so depressing!! He had to many bad memories of this house and he didn't want to dwell on them. And of course he was still recovering form being in Azkaban for twelve years. Sure he had been out for about two years now but he had been on the run most of the time and hadn't had the chance to build back his physical and mental state. He wished the nightmares would stop but he knew that wasn't likely to happen soon. He was grateful that Remus was staying here alto more now. Although even when they did get together they both just ended up in the memories of past things now unattainable. He knew it had been hard on Remus, he could see it in his friends eyes. Remus missed Harry as well. He was they're only living link to they're old friends. James and Lilly. They both felt the need to protect their godson now more than ever. They were the only remaining members of their pack left, Mooney and Padfoot. Sirius was bored!! He didn't want to help molly clean up his ancestral home. He didn't care to go through all his family's dark possessions. He noticed that Remus seemed to share his view on that. Sure his wolfy friend talked to the Weasley's, he even helped with a few house hold chores, but other than that he tended to stick to himself. Whether it be in the Black family library pouring through ancient books, or sitting in an unoccupied room by himself. They both wished they could have the youngest member of their pack to protect. He was their godson, their packs cub. He needed to be protected, and how could they do that if he wasn't here? It was very frustrating to both men. Harry was all either of them had left. And this was why he hated having so much time to himself…he ended up thinking to much and that just lead to him realizing he was bored shitless!! It was quite disturbing having so much time to himself now that he was out of Azkaban. His memories were still jumbled up from the dementors interference. He ended up dwelling in past memories. Before his imprisonment, his life had been focused around his friends. James, Lilly and little Harry, Remus and Joyce….wait a minute…JOYCE!! His sister!! The love of Remus's life…how had he not thought of her sooner? He hadn't seen her since before James and Lilly's deaths. He hadn't even thought to ask about her, probably because she lived in America the last he'd herd…his head was spinning with questions…was she still married to that ruddy git of a muggle? Did she believe he betrayed James and Lilly? Had she contacted Remus about Buffy? Buffy! Little Buffy…his niece…Remus and Joyce's daughter…did Moony even know about her? Or was Joyce still hiding? He had so many questions…he had to talk to Remus…now!

He looked at the clock which read 6:30 pm. That meant Molly would be serving dinner about now. He didn't usually eat with everyone else, preferring to be by himself. He didn't feel all that comfortable around to many people quite yet. He was still recovering after all. But he knew Remus ate with the Weasley's when he was home. He always was the polite one, never had Remus been rude unless it was towards Snape. So Sirius headed downstairs towards the kitchen knowing Remus would be dinning there with the others. As he got closer to his destination, the sounds of many people talking happily above the clinking of cutlery and dishes reached his ears. He realised this wasn't a convocation he wished an audience to hear, so he would have to get Moony away from the gaggle of redheads. As he walked into the kitchen, everyone turned to stare at him. He hardly ever ate with them and most were shocked to see him out of his room. Molly was the first to speak, and everyone went back to their previous conversations and food. "Sirius dear, would you like some supper?" she asked, ever the hostess. " no thanks Molly, I'm actually just here to speak to Remus. Do you mind if I steal him from you for a bit?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound to rude. "of course not. I'll just keep some food warm for the both of you." Molly smiled kindly at them and then went back to feeding her family. "thanks Molly, you're a legend" he smiled charmingly at her while Remus rolled his eyes and followed him out the door. Once they were sitting in one of the many sitting rooms, the two friends just sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence which Remus was the first to break. "Soo…not that I particularly mind Padfoot but would you like to tell me why you stole me away from my dinner?" Remus asked, amusement clear in his voice. " erh, yeah sure, sorry, erm…" now that he was here Sirius wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject of his sister. He decided to just be straightforward about it. "Remus…have you heard from Joyce at all in the last twelve years?" Sirius asked hesitantly. He knew how hard it had been on the werewolf when Joyce had married Hank so soon after she left. Sirius of course knew why she did it, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little angry at his sister for hurting his best friend. At hearing the name Joyce, Remus's whole body tensed and he was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed as thought counting and trying to stay calm. "No, I haven't. when you were put in prison I heard she had tried to get custody of Harry, but the court turned her down. They claimed 'their saviour' would never be safe in the hands of a murderers sister. Your family's reputation was held against her. As far as I know she went back to the states and hasn't been back since. I'm actually surprised it took you this long to ask about her." Remus's voice seemed devoid of emotion. But Sirius knew his friend well and knew Moony was just hiding his hurt and jealousy. "you miss her, don't you?" Sirius asked knowing his old friend to well. Remus seemed to sag in defeat under Padfoot's knowing gaze. "yes. I miss her terribly sometimes. But she's been gone for fifteen years now. You'd think id be over it by now" he gave a dry chuckle that was empty of emotion. Sirius let the subject drop. The two decided to join their company in the kitchen for some dinner.

The next night there was to be an Order meeting held at Dumbledore's request. That day Remus, Sirius (disguised as Padfoot), Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsly Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were told to be the escort party to retrieve Harry safely from his relatives and bring him back to headquarters. Dumbledore told them to use a portkey to Privet Drive and to just go up and knock on the door after dark. So at about 7pm the group showed up on the doorstep to number four and Remus was chosen to ring the doorbell. When Mrs. Dursly opened the door, she took one look at Sirius, who was now suddenly in human form, and screamed. Footsteps could be heard from another room and a big beefy man with to much moustache came waddling into the room. "Petunia! What's the problem? Has that ruddy boy done something wrong again…oh." He stopped mid rant when he saw the assortment of wizards who had now made their way into his entrance way. He eyed them all and sneered "they're bloody freaks like him aren't they? What do they want now? Isn't it enough having one bloody freak here?" he seemed to not notice the way Remus and Sirius tensed as he said this. Of course Sirius having much les control than Remus, whipped out his wand and pointed it right at Vernon's face. "I wouldn't be insult-full if I were you muggle. Your in a room full of fully trained wizards and I can guarantee most of them wont have a problem showing you just how trained they are!" Sirius spat at the lager man. "now, where is my godson? He'll be coming with us." Sirius said. It was Petunia who answered, her husband seemed to have lost the ability to speak and seemed to have gone a rather grotesque shade of purple. "h.h.he's upstairs..i.in his r..room with that r..ruddy bird" she said rather shakily. Remus decided to go upstairs and get Harry. That way he could explain things to him without any confusion. Walking upstairs Remus found Harry's room easily and was angered to see the lock on the door that were thankfully not latched. He knocked on the door and herd a gruff "come in" so he entered. Harry looked up from his book to see which of his relatives was going to bother him, and was quite shocked to see Remus walk through the door. Realizing that he must be here to collect him he jumped up exited to see his godfather again. "Remus!! When did you get here? Who else is here, is Sirius here? Where are we going?" he managed to get out in a rush. Remus chuckled fondly at his cub and hugged him and then went on to explain that Dumbledore had sent a group of order members to collect him. He then explained all about the order and headquarters. "alright, so can we go now?" Harry was very eager to be out of the Dursly's home. Remus just smiled at him before flicking his wand at Harry room and then all of Harry's things were safely tucked in his trunk with Hedwig's cage (with the owl inside) floating behind it. "al done cub. Lets go make sure your godfather hasn't broken anything. Downstairs, Sirius was bounding through the house trying to make as much chaos as possible. Petunia was following him at a safe distance presumably to make sure he didn't mess up her 'lovely' house. It seemed that Sirius was back to his jolly jokester self now that he was near Harry. He was currently pretending his wand was a sward and was waving it threateningly at Dudley who was waddling away from him with his hands on his large bottom. As they came down the stairs Remus just rolled his eyes at his friends antics while Harry laughed loudly when Dudley let out a very loud "AAARRRGGHHH!!" and then thundering footsteps as Dudley came running as fast as his body wait would allow him, into the room. When he saw Harry and Remus who were now at the bottom of the stairs, he squeaked and then hurried past them up the staircase. Turing bewildered faces to each other they turned they're attention to Sirius who had just entered the room with an entirely to innocent look on his face. "Sirius!" Remus scolded. "what did you do to Harry's cousin?" Sirius putting on a mock offended look just said "Me? Nothing! Why would you assume that I would…okay, okay! I may have transformed and then peed on him…but he deserved it!! I swear!" Sirius now had a smug grin on his face, Remus was trying to look stern but the corners of his mouth were twitching up in an amused smile. Harry was laughing so hard he'd had to sit down. Sirius winked at him before pulling his godson into a one armed hug. It was Mad-Eye who brought everyone back to the matter at hand. "alright everyone! We're running late, there's an Order meeting in an our and we still haven't left the muggles house! Lets get gone." Everyone came to attention at once. They all gathered around Kingsly and Moody, Remus grabbed Harry's trunk, bill grabbed Hedwig in her cage while Sirius grabbed Harry as though afraid he might not be able to touch the portkey himself. Mad-Eye then told them all to touch the portkey (a feather) and then counted to ten. The next thing Harry knew was a pulling sensation at his navel and then they landed in a heap at Grimald Place.

AN: another one bites the dust, kinda. Well that chapter had some Harry and some Remus and Sirius so it shoulda been kinda fun. I hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review. Love all ya's! Cheers, Shaylee


End file.
